unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Easy
This is the easiest difficulty in all Halo games ever. Ever. There wasn't an easier difficulty, you noob. Halo Master Chief gets treated like a special ed kid, so no one takes him seriously. Halo is really different in Easy, just look at the differences below: *Pillar of Autumn - Captain Keyes gives you a green water gun instead of the Jesus Gun. Elites die one shot, so they don't upset you and make you break your game. Grunts pretend to die when they see you. Jackholes don't have shields and they usually run away with their arms over their head. The escape pod has AC. *Flood - Popcorn usually pop under your feet and don't damage you, Carrier form don't explode and, instead, they give you hugs. Combat forms lend their guns to you and Sentinels shoot a beam of light instead of magma. *Hunters - Hunters don't use shields and their beam throws food nipples instead. *The lightbulb does not randomly leave you - it uses its laser and kills all your enemies. Halo 2 Differences Not sure if there's any differences in Easy than in Normal, other than you're a Noob for choosing Easy! Halo 3 Differences Easy in Halo 3...at least The Chief won't be obsessed with skulls and won't bash in Grunts' skulls with them. The a-salt ROFL kills in 1 shot Halo Reach Differences *All Skirmishers are turned into Play 'Doh containers *The contents of these containers can be used as weapons, and flicking one at the Covenant ship in the last level will instantly destroy it *Noble team exists only to cheer on Six *MegaMan X shows up halfway through the game and gives Six all of his abilities and armor, so SiX will take 50% less damage than in easy mode, can perform all of X's giga attacks (can destroy all enemies on screen or do a super epic airdash which blows up whatever it touches), can fly, gets more health, can dash, perform the physics defying wall kick and charge all of his weapons, each weapon has a unique charged shot (for instance, charging the Target designator will call in an army of nukes to the scene, blowing up everything, but not killing SiX) *SiX doesn't die at the end, he is simply INVINCIBLE Halo 4 Differences *None of the Prometheans will attempt to attack you, as soon as they look at you, they die, and all of them drop Promethean Glory. *Del Rio kills himself *Cortana's nipples are not censored *The Didact doesn't have armor at all *When Chief is out of ammo, Cortana gives him a blowjob, and so Chief rains all of his cum onto the enemies, drowning them. *The boltshot becomes a RAPE cannon. Halo 5: Guardians Differences *Everything can be killed with one shot from the plasma pistol. *The Warden uses a toothpick as weapon instead of his sword. *The Guardians are replaced with pigeons. *Hunters don't have armor (making them nothing more than a defenseless pile of worms) Trivia The people who can't finish Campaign on Easy are most likely to be Noob Gods. See also * Noob * Noob Combo * Noob cancer * Noobish Editor * Noob Society * Normal